<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Tardis by Paycheckgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133835">Team Tardis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paycheckgurl/pseuds/Paycheckgurl'>Paycheckgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torchwood Bingo 2020 Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s, First Doctor Era, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Pre-series torchwood, Team TARDIS, Torchwood Fan Fests, bingo fest, torchwood bingo, torchwood bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paycheckgurl/pseuds/Paycheckgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets the OG Team Tardis. Shenanigans ensue. </p><p>Written for Torchwood Bingo 2020: Team Tardis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Chesterton/Barbara Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torchwood Bingo 2020 Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Tardis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Timelines quite frankly….suck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack is aware he can’t find the Doctor until it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Doctor (or subsequent versions), or he’s kind of doomed time and space to be destroyed by angry demons. Because time travel is fun like that. But it hurts that the Doctor is right there, right in London </span>
  <em>
    <span>constantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in the 60s and onwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But well...Jack loves a good loophole and  Team Tardis, so long as he plays his cards right, is fair game. He may not be able to see the Doctor, but his team is in London. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian and Barbara are a sweet couple. They’d be sweeter if they stopped turning down Jack’s offer for a threesome, but well he can’t have everything. He’ll settle for a good set of friends that happens to be eye candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack your...condition is...fascinating,” says Ian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s one word for it,” says Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can’t go to the Doctor for help?” asks Barbara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for at least a few decades,” says Jack. “It’s complicated but the short version is I have to meet him after he’s met me,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what about Susan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve...never met Susan,” says Jack hesitantly. But quickly he adds “Although I’m not sure that’s the best idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows all about Susan, of course. The UNIT files he’s been forced to poach for Torchwood are very through. And he knows...well...what the implications of the “Last of the Time Lords” are. It might be 1000s of years later in Susan’s timeline, it might be no different than knowing that everyone else in this timeline will die eventually, but it still feels wrong. Like brushing across a ghost he isn’t meant to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s very bright, our Susan,” says Barbara. “Maybe she’ll be able to recognize your...circumstance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she is a relative of the Doctor,” says Ian. “A proper Time Lady. She has access to all sorts of alien technology and knowledge, even more than you have holed up here in Cardiff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite himself Jack considers for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s too risky with the timelines,” says Jack. “If she tells her grandfather about me the consequences could be dire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, Jack, she can keep a secret,” says Barbara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He likes these two. A lot. If they were why the Doctor developed such an infinity for humans, it certainly makes sense. And well if she can keep a secret, what’s the harm? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he relents. “But I cannot stress enough—her grandfather cannot know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” says Ian. “We’ll tell him it’s a school field trip. He won’t question it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day they arrive at Torchwood, with Susan in tow. Jack has taken precautions. The current Torchwood team is off on a wild goose chase, and he’s tampered with the security tapes so they’ll simply show him writing reports in the Hub. They’ll never know she was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches them as they come down the invisible lift. Bright eyed might be a good way to describe Susan. She’s clearly taking in the hub with wonder. But it didn’t quite tell the whole story. She feels more...new...than the Doctor ever did. More unsure of the world she's in. A bit more obviously alien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once down the lift, Susan attempts to shake Jack’s hand. And then she keels over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! “ she screams. “Ian, Barbara! What’s wrong with him! He feels so wrong!” She exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack takes a couple of steps back. He didn’t expect this. The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels like a stab both times she says it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a second Susan collects herself. “I’m sorry,” she says… “You feel like you don’t have a timeline that ends. It feels...foreign. Like it shouldn’t exist. I didn’t mean to offend you, it's just...it was almost like it hurt. A buzzing in my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack takes a second to collect himself as a well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It’s okay Susan.” He says earnestly. “I don’t know how much Ian and Barbara told you, but I’m a friend of your grandfather’s in his future timeline. We...parted ways...but something happened to me involving the Tardis that left it so, functionally anyways, I can’t die.” </span>
</p><p>“I’ve read something about people that don’t age on the planet Dalyasa,” says Susan. Do you have access to…” </p><p>
  <span>Susan goes off on a list of tech that Jack is able to produce from the archives. Her theory is if she reverses the polarity of the machine that the people of Dalyasa use to stop aging, maybe it will allow Jack to age. It’s different from Jack of course, the Dalyasan people don’t die and come back to life. They just die beautifully of old age looking like they’re 25. But it’s similar and worth a try. And maybe the ability to age will at least give him the illusion of normalcy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets the machine set up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The files he read seemed dismissive of Susan. Writing her off as a screaming teenager. But what Jack sees in front of him is a very cable young Time Lady that hasn’t had her chance to shine yet. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>That thought reminds Jack about Susan’s ultimate fate. He pushes it down low, with every other piece of trauma and future knowledge he’s had to compartmentalize. </p><p>
  <span>The machine whirrs, taking Jack out of thoughts. And then it doesn’t seem to do anything. Jack feels no different and Susan confirms he doesn’t feel any different to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for trying Susan,” says Jack. “I really appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian and Barbara are looking at the set up, fascinated. They both go to touch it, and then the room lights up like a Christmas tree.</span>
</p><p>Susan glances at some readings. </p><p>
  <span>“Oooppps,” says Susan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘oooops,” asks Ian seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The polarity un-reversed itself. I think the machine...just worked as originally intended on you and Barbara. </span>
  <span>You’ll age beautifully,” she says, trying to spin it as a positive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grandfather doesn’t hear a word of this,” says Ian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” says Barbara, “at least I’ll never have to experiment with anti-gray hair dye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiles flirtatiously. “Hey now the pair of you looking fit for your lifetime is not a bad thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is when you say it in that tone, Jack,” says Ian disapprovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan looks positively sheepish over the mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might not have worked completely,” she says again in that hopeful tone. “It might still wear off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not, in fact, wear off. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And there it is. I wanted to give Susan something to do but in doing so she might be tiniest bit out of character. Honestly...not sorry. </p><p>In case anyone was unaware there’s a throw away line in the Sarah Jane Adventures regarding what the companions are all up to. Apparently Ian and Barbara haven’t aged for some reason...hence this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>